Many types of spigot assemblies exist for emptying containers filled with liquid. Some devices arrange for the alignment of two or more holes in a spigot assembly in order to permit liquid to flow from the interior of the vessel to its exterior. Generally, the liquid fills a chamber of the spigot assembly until the spigot is activated to allow flow from the container. If the spigot assembly is located on the side of the vessel, air bubbles and sediment may then collect within the chamber of the spigot assembly. This may lead to blockage in the spigot assembly, or contamination or oxidation of the liquid.
This problem is particularly relevant for those brewing home wines, beer or other types of fermented beverages. Typically, a liquid such as grape juice or concentrate, or crushed grapes is poured into a container along with certain substances including yeast. As the liquid ferments, the yeast precipitates out of the liquid to form with other particles a sediment called “lees” or “mud”, which settles to the bottom of the container. With typical spigot assemblies, some lees may be entrapped in open or on protruding parts of the assembly. When the spigot is opened, this entrapped lees will contaminate the wine.
Then, the liquid is then typically decanted from the container into a second container where typically a fining agent such as Bentonite is added, and further sediment precipitates out of the liquid. The final step when brewing homemade wine, beer or other fermented beverages is the bottling process.
The process of emptying the containers can be both messy and physically demanding. As well, undesired oxidization or “bruising” of the liquid may occur during this process if the liquid is handled roughly or is overly exposed to the air. Spigots are generally not used to empty containers during this process, as spigots generally would allow sediment into their chambers, or would trap air inside a horizontal chamber. It is therefore desirable to provide for an improved spigot design.
One spigot type assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,381,598, which discloses a spigot which does not allow liquid from the container to flow through the spigot until a pair of openings are aligned at the end of the spigot. An automatic spring-loaded shutoff is also provided.
Another type of draw-off arrangement for liquid containers is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 1,815,501. This patent provides for a separate chamber between a container and a tap. Rotation of the tap into the spigot body uses interacting longitudinal ribs to rotate the spigot into an open position.
Another type of spigot device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,660, which describes a tapping valve for a beer keg. The disclosed valve is designed for a pressurized container, and comprises a valve completely inserted into a keg. Is also has an interior valve space into which openings are aligned and uses a surface to surface seal when the opening is in a closed position.
Another example of a patent which provides for rotation of a spigot in a sleeve for alignment of outlet holes is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,362. The spigot fits tightly into the body member, but may be rotated to align the outlet holes in two cylindrical portions of the spigot, thereby opening or closing the tap. The outer surface of the inner cylindrical portion sealingly fits the inner surface of the outer cylindrical portion to prevent leakage, and is held in place by a ridge and groove design. Generally, the entire assembly is heat sealed to a container. As well, a plug is provided to fit into the outer end of the spigot, allowing the container to be filled through the opening.